


Already lost

by Siff



Series: yakuza au [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Gen, aizen is not a good person, but neither is gin, this version of the boys are dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siff/pseuds/Siff
Summary: Yakuza AUAizen recruits Gin, albeit in a very unusual way.
Relationships: Future - ichimaru gin/aizen sousuke
Series: yakuza au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909678
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Already lost

The man standing before him is dangerous.

At first glance – and second, fourth and fifteenth – there is nothing that exactly says _danger_. Actually, maybe even the opposite.

The suit is dark grey and clearly tailored to his broad shoulders and fit body. His shoes are clean and don’t seem to have ever been in contact with any kind of filth. It’s a very professional look, inhuman almost, but not entirely, thanks to the slightly shaggy brown hair hanging over a pair of square glasses.

Below the glasses is a smile, an easy and friendly one, but Gin has never been fooled by a smile, no matter how kind it seems.

No, it’s the eyes. Behind the glasses, which catches what little light is coming from the yellow lamp above the entrance to the alley, a pair of dark eyes look at him, and all Gin can think is: _this man is dangerous_.

The look he gives Gin is unreadable, but the slight arc of his eyebrow tells how unimpressed he is by what he’s seeing.

Gin agrees he might not be a vision right now. He’s sitting against the wall of a dead-end alley, legs sprawled out in front of him and his hands lying palms up on the filthy ground. His clothes are dirty and there’s a rip in the right shoulder of his jacket. There are red stains on his t-shirt from his bloody nose, and he’s pretty sure his lip is split as well.

No, he’s far from impressive to look at right now, but it’s hardly his fault. And the man knows this. It’s his goons who beat up Gin, after all, all the while he watched. No, not watched. Oversaw it.

One of said goons is currently standing beside the man, talking in a hushed voice. The man is keeping his eyes on Gin, who suspects from the familiar feeling in his chest that he’s got a bruised rib or two. It's uncomfortable sitting like this, slumped against the wall, but he doesn’t dare to move. Not with him watching.

The goon suddenly points towards Gin, a snarl on his face, and Gin recognizes him as the man he bit. He bares his bloody teeth in a grin and the goon goes red in the face, spluttering something to the man who doesn’t even offer him a glance.

His voice, when he finally speaks, carries easily across the distance between them. “Go back to the house.”

The goon looks baffled and opens his mouth to say something – _idiot_ , Gin thinks – but the man with the glasses turns his head towards him ever so slightly, and the fool closes his mouth so suddenly, Gin can hear his teeth click together.

“Yes, Sir,” he then says and flees down the alley, towards the street where the others are waiting for him. They disappear, leaving Gin alone with the man.

Despite the odds being more even now, Gin knows he’s dead if the man wants it. He can barely breathe, barely move, and the man looks like it would be no effort at all for him to snap Gin in half.

He doesn’t like how defenseless he is, but there’s nothing for him to do. Even with his sad history of being beaten up, fifteen men – at least that’s what he managed to count before the darkness began to dance before his eyes – armed with pipes and baseball bats are still more than he has ever faced before. No wonder he lost.

He wishes he had his knife, but it was kicked out of his hand at some point. He has no idea where it went, and his finger twitches slightly, instinct making them grab for his blade as the man with the glasses begins to walk towards him with slow, even steps.

He stops just a foot from the tip of Gin’s shoes, well out of reach of a good kick, and looks down at him. This far into the alley, there’re no lamps hanging above them, and the man is a shadow looming over him. Gin tilts his head back and smiles.

“Gonna finish it yourself?” he asks, making sure to show his bloody teeth. When he gets no answer, he tilts his head slightly to the side. “Gotta say, I didn’t think your kind liked getting your hands dirty.”

“My kind?”

Gin shivers. With his features almost hidden in the darkness, the man’s voice sounds like it's coming from another world. It’s deep and holds Gin’s attention in a vice, and maybe, just maybe, there’s a hint of amusement in it.

“You know,” says Gin and makes a weak wave towards him. “Yakuza bosses.”

“You think I’m a… boss?” There’s definitely amusement now, but Gin isn’t sure what kind.

“The meatheads answer to you, don’t they?” He nods towards the street where the goons disappeared. “You told them to…” _to beat me up. You watched, made sure they did it right_.

The man hums slightly and then crouches down before Gin, who can’t help but lean his head back against the wall. He can see him better now. The darkness is less imposing when they are almost face to face. The smile is still kind, but Gin only trusts the eyes. And these are watching him with the look of a predator. But not the kind Gin is used to. Not the kind he loathes and feels sick over.

This is a different look, and he isn’t sure he understands it.

“What is your name?”

The question throws him off a bit. “Gin.”

“Only Gin?” the man asks. He moves, pulling something out of his pocket.

“Ichimaru Gin.”

“I see,” he says. “I am Aizen Sousuke.” A click and a small light spring to life, right in front of Aizen’s face. He lights a cigarette and puts out the flame. The embers from the smoke as he takes a drag hits the sharp angles of his face.

 _Otherworldly indeed_ , Gin thinks.

Slender but strong fingers remove the cigarette from Aizen’s mouth, and as he exhales a cloud a smoke, Gin has to force his gaze away from those lips. Aizen watches Gin, eyes slightly illuminated by the embers.

It’s there now. So clear here in the dark. _Danger_ , it screams at him. _Run_.

Gin’s heartbeat begins to speed up, and when he swallows, all he can taste is blood.

Aizen’s smile grows from kind to slightly toothy and Gin’s hand reaches for his knife, which isn’t there. Aizen takes another drag of the cigarette, and Gin tenses, readying himself for what will come next. But what happens is not what he expects.

“What would you say, Gin, to come and work for me?”

“What?” He almost winches at his own idiotic question, but Aizen doesn’t even blink.

“I’m offering you a job,” he says and rolls the smoke between his fingers. Gin stares at him, trying to figure out if he’s joking or not, but he might as well try to read the wall behind him for all the answers he’s getting.

“Why?” he asks. He has no idea what someone – and he has to be someone, he practically screams _someone_ – like Aizen wants with him. Even on his best days, Gin knows he less than impressive. He’s a pale, scrawny freak in his early twenties, who has lived on the wrong side of the law since before high school. And right now, he’s _more_ less impressive than he’s ever been. He doesn’t get it.

_Why me?_

Aizen’s lips twitch a bit in the corner. “Why not?”

Gin can’t hold back a snort, and barely manages not to show how much doing so hurts his entire face.

Now Aizen reacts, raising an eyebrow. “You think it’s funny?”

“Can’t blame me,” says Gin and flashes Aizen his best grin, which must be more freakish than normally with all the blood in his mouth. “Didn’t realize this was a job interview.”

Aizen gives him a smile. “It’s not. It’s a job offer. The interview has been underway for some time.” Aizen takes one last drag of the cigarette before putting it out on the ground beside Gin’s ankle.

Gin frowns and as is about to ask what the hell he’s talking about when Aizen flicks his wrist. Gin tenses as a knife appear in his hand. Gin’s knife. The one the goons kicked away from him.

Aizen raises the blade in front of Gin. He turns it this way and that, inspecting it with a slightly bored look before snapping his gaze back to Gin.

Gin jerks back, banging his head against the wall and hisses at the pain. He swallows it down and doesn’t know where to watch, the knife or Aizen’s eyes.

He settles on the knife. His knife.

He recognizes it easily. He stole it himself years ago. Back then, the handle was a light wooden color, but after seven or so years, it has darkened to almost black. Aside from that, and a smudge of rust at the bottom of the blade, it's still in perfect condition. The blade is still very sharp.

“I’ve been watching you for a while now.” Aizen turns the knife around in his hand, his fingers moving with expertise. “You’re a rather interesting boy.”

Gin’s eyes move up to look at Aizen, and the emotionless gaze makes shivers run down his spine. Yeah, this man is dangerous.

“How long is _a while_ if I may ask?”

Aizen stands up. He walks over and kneels down beside Gin, who can’t help but flinch slightly as Aizen reached for him. He can feel the warmth from his hand through his t-shirt as Aizen reaches into the inner pocket of his jacket, and pulls out a credit card. He holds it between two fingers and turns it around so the name is visible.

Kaname Tousen.

“I have a friend who will be very glad to get this back,” says Aizen and puts the card into his breast pocket. “Not very nice to steal from a blind man.”

That was weeks ago. The card was blocked almost immediately but Gin has forgotten to throw it away.

_I’ve been watching you for a while now_

“Is this why I got to play with your boys?” Gin asks, still very aware of the knife in Aizen’s hand. “Revenge?”

“Of course,” says Aizen, like they were having tea and Gin asked him if he had any biscuits. “Can’t have my employees stealing from my colleagues.”

Right. Job offer. “So, because I stole from a blind man, you want me to work for you?” In truth, it hadn’t been that simple. The man had been armed and guarded by five bodyguards. It had been one of the most idiotic things Gin had done in a while, but damn it had been fun.

“I guess you could say that,” says Aizen with a smile, like he knows exactly what Gin is thinking. It's eerie, feeling like he has no secrets from this man.

“And what is this job exactly?”

Aizen shrugs slightly. “Best not to tell you too much unless you agree. But you’re a smart boy. You’ve probably already figured it out.”

Has he?

Maybe. But Aizen doesn’t need to know that, so Gin flashes him his brightest smile, and apparently, it’s the right response.

“So, what do you say?” asks Aizen and flips the knife around in his hand, holding out the handle to Gin.

He should say no. He knows this man is dangerous, he knows what kind of world he lives in. Gin’s world, while being rough and hard and cold, is a playground compared to Aizen’s.

He’s had offers before, so many, but they all came with unwanted touches and leery smiles.

The look in Aizen’s eyes is different. He still wants Gin, but not like that. The look in his eyes is more that of a man seeing a new weapon, not a toy.

_You’re a rather interesting boy_

He nods, even though it makes him dizzy. Aizen smiles. Slowly Gin raises his hand and wraps his fingers around the handle of the knife. He looks into Aizen’s eyes and they stare at each other.

Aizen lets go of the knife and rises. Without a word, he turns around and walks towards the street.

Gin can barely breathe. He feels out of breath and warm.

He gets up from the ground and sways so much he has to lean against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Swallowing down nausea, he tugs the knife away in his belt and closes his eyes.

He has to takes a deep breath before he dares to push away from the wall. He does so carefully and his legs don’t give in, much to his relief. He looks after Aizen, who keeps an even pace as he walks, never looking back at Gin.

Last chance, he knows. Last chance to get away and never see the man again.

He follows Aizen out of the alley.

**Author's Note:**

> Got some more stories with this verse planned, but they're a bit muddled. Need to find the right tone, I guess...  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
